


Believe Me.

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drinking, F/M, John Lennon - Freeform, Lies, Smoking, Stalking, Trouble, Trouble with yoko, Weed, activist, artist, bed in, doesn't want to talk to John, paint, poor John but did deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: John has been lying to Julia for a couple of weeks.





	

John had come home around 10:30 at night, expecting Julia to be asleep. He reeked of cigarettes and marijuana, and he was oddly dressed in white. Tyde happened to be up watching tv in the living room when John came home. "Dad! You reek!" Tyde pinched his nose. 

"Piss off Tyde." John groaned from the pounding headache he had. "Don't be loud either, you're going to wake Julia up."

"Mum's going to murder you! She told you to stop smoking." Tyde looked at his father.

John glared at Tyde, "She's not going to find out. I'll shower downstairs." He went off to the downstairs bathroom.

Julia had been unaware of why John didn't come home as early as he said he would, but she wasn't going to wait up for him. She'd been teaching all day, so she was exhausted. She was asleep up in their bedroom, in her panties and oversized t shirt to cover her bum. It was her usually night attire.

He took a quick shower and then walked upstairs to bed. He didn't take off his underwear like he would normally do, he slept in pajama bottoms. He didn't say anything to wake her up, putting his head down on his pillow, closing his eyes. 

Tyde stayed on the couch, determining to tell Troye or not, or even his aunt. He didn't want his parents to fight so he kept it to himself. He turned off the tv and went off bed to. He picked up the kitty they had and carried him to his bedroom.

Feeling John's presence, Julia rolled over on her side, but was still mostly asleep. "Did you just get home...?" She asked him, cuddling with the covers. "It ought to be late by now..."

"Yeah I just got home. Mick wouldn't let me leave." He kept his eyes closed. He felt bad for lying but he wanted to smoke. She wouldn't let him do it. "How was work?" He quickly tried to change the subject.

Julia rubbed her eyes, opened them, and looked up to her husband. "Tiring. I'm absolutely exhausted." She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "How was your day?"

He opened his eyes when she asked about his day. This made him nervous, but he loved how she had his arms wrapped around him. It relaxed him a bit. "I bet you're tired, moving a paint brush and helping children most of the day. My day was alright...Lot of..um..what did you have for lunch?" He was facing her, which made him nervous again.

"What did I eat for lunch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't really remember... but I'm tired." Julia shook her head, putting her head down on his shoulder. "We can talk more in the morning, alright?"

"Gotta make sure you're getting all the nutrients you need." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Goodnight Jules." He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes again. "I agree, mother, morning sounds better."

In the morning, Julia awoke around 6:30 to the sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she rolled over, and turned it off. "Good morning, Johnny boy." She said to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

He woke when he heard her alarm clock go off. "Morning." He hated alarm clocks with a passion. He opened his eyes. "Are we talking still?" He yawned and stretched.

"Oh yeah, how was your day yesterday? You never answered my question." She stood up and walked to their closet, opening it. "Was it good? Bad? What happened?" Julia pulled off her shirt, her back facing him, as she looked for a bra.

He looked down at his lap and then at her. "It was good, I guess?" He pulled a white shirt out from his dresser. "I have to go, I have to go meet Yoko, I mean Mick!" He quickly grabbed his socks and shoes.

She put on a bra and a T-shirt on as he talked to her. "Wait, who's Yoko?" Julia asked him, putting on a pair of high waisted jeans.

He threw his socks and shoes down on the floor. "I've been lying to you for the past couple of weeks. I was never with Mick, I was with a girl. She gives me drugs and cigarettes, I always shower before I come home so you couldn't smell it. And I got high a couple of times. She was very persuasive towards me. It was like she knew I absolutely wanted it..I'm sorry.." he put his head down.

Julia wasn't expecting a response like this at all. It was a lot on her at once. "I....," her jaw dropped. She was practically speechless and experiencing a wide range of emotions. "I'm just... I'm going to work." She grabbed her car keys and walked out of the room. Julia didn't say another word, making her way through the house and to the door.

He got up and ran after her, picking her up by the waist just as she reached the front door. "I'm not sleeping with her, she just gives me drugs and stares at me the entire time. I didn't mean to say it like that or all at once, but you needed to know the truth. I can't stand lying to you. And I didn't drink beer or get drunk, I promise." He was shaking, and knew that she was going to be late, and didn't want to be around him right now.

"The point is that you lied to me, John." She shoved his hands off of her. "I'm not going to control what you do. I do care if you drink or if you smoke, only because I'm concerned about your health, but I'm not going to control you. Just.. leave me alone, John." Julia said, going outside, and shutting the door behind her.

He sighed and yelled when she shut the door. He sat on the couch and touched his chin. "This fucking beard is leaving my face." He got up and walked to the bathroom to shave. After he was done he took off his white shirt and put on his normal clothes. "Who the fuck wears white anyway?" He then realized he was talking to himself. He grabbed the other set of keys and left.

Getting in her car, she started it, and left towards the school. Tears were streaming down her cheek and she was unsure of how she was going to be able to teach today. John was going to be on her mind all day. Julia hoped she'd cheer up a little, being surrounded by all the kids that were eager to learn, but she doubted it. She just wanted to stay home, in bed.

He started driving to get his mind off of everything. He felt terrible because he lied and he hated it when she was upset with him. He drove to the flower shop and bought some flowers for her. Even though he knew it wouldn't make anything better, he thought it was worth a shot. He drove home and went inside to clean the house. He grabbed his phone and texted her "Are you able to take a lunch break,so we can go work this out?" He put his phone down. "She might as well just end me.." he mumbled to himself. He started to do his laundry.

 

Julia was setting up her classroom once she saw John's text. She ignored it, not wanting to talk with him. She needed time to herself to think. It was driving her crazy. She thought everything was fine! But no, things weren't. God, she really needed change.

He got up and grabbed the flowers, running to the car, not being able to stand it anymore. He got in his car and drove to her work. Not caring if she wanted to see him, he didn't want her to be mad at him anymore. He got out of the car and calmly walked inside. He didn't want to make it like he was in a rush to talk to her. He locked the door to have more time to talk to her. "Julia I'm sorry..I'm really sorry I lied to you. I really really am. And I know I'm bugging you, I know you need time, but I can't stand for you to hate me." He walked closer to her. "I won't see Yoko anymore, I promise that where I'm going now on will be true. I won't go anywhere for a while if you want me to. Please forgive me!" He begged.

"John, I'm about to start a class." She said to him, ignoring everything else he said. Julia already knew he'd show up, it was expected. He never could stand to leave her alone when there was a problem. It'd only been an hour or so since she last saw him, and he just thought she could easily forgive him? She just needed space, which is what he wouldn't give her. "I really can't have you around here for long, I'll get in trouble."

He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah right..you're not going to get in trouble. I don't know how to leave you alone. I love you so much." He laid the flowers on her desk and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry mother." He turned around to look at her again. He honestly wanted to go apeshit, but it would be embarrassing to both her and to him. He walked outside and sat on the ground, his head in his hands. "God Lennon you're a swine!"

She actually would be in trouble if he were to stay, but she didn't say anything about it, since he had left. Julia just didn't want to spend time at the moment with him and that's something he didn't understand. She was pretty crushed by the fact he'd been with another woman and hadn't told her about it. She believed him when he said they hadn't slept together, but the fact that he wouldn't tell her about it. Julia thought that she could trust him, and now she wasn't so sure. Just showing up and apologizing wasn't going to change her mind right now.

Yoko spotted John as she was walked her daughter to school. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hi John!" 

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. He got up and ran to the car. Once inside he locked his doors. He grabbed his phone and texted Julia, "The honest reason I didn't tell you was because she's stalking us! I thought if I hung out with her she would go away, she didn't..she's outside the school now and won't stop staring! I didn't want you to worry because I had it under control. I'm going to visit Katie and Paul." He left the school and drove to his sisters house, noticing that Yoko was still following him. "She thinks we're fucking best friends doesn't she? Why do I keep talking to myself?" He thought he was going insane. He pulled up at his sisters house and knocked frantically on the door.

Paul came to answer the door and was not surprised to see John. He would always come over when him and Julia would get into it, which was rare. "Lemme guess..you lied to Julia?" 

"How'd you know?" He looked at Paul amazed. 

"John I've known you for years, it's bound to happen." John nodded and Paul invited him inside. "What did you lie about?"

"I was with a girl and the girl let me get high..okay let me explain..This girl named Yoko is stalking us. I thought the only way Yoko would leave us alone, would be if I hung out with her. I thought if I didn't tell Julia about it, it wouldn't be a big deal."

"It's a big deal John!" Paul looked at him. "You should've told her." 

"I didn't want her to worry, I wasn't sleeping with the girl. She would offer drugs and marijuana, I took it because I thought it would have her leave us alone.."

Paul was humming as John was talking, looking at him sternly. "Did you mention the word offer?" 

John shook his head. "I didn't think it would've made a difference, Julia's pissed off at me anyway."

"John I'm sorry." Paul slapped him, "Stop letting Yoko control you. Control yourself and stop hanging out with her, get a restraining order against her." 

John rubbed his cheek and looked at Paul. "I didn't really have enough time to explain to Julia.."

"John there's always enough time, it's the victim who decides to tell the truth at the last minute. Just leave her alone for a while, let the girl breathe. Go write songs on how it affected the situation. But do not, and John I will find out if you do, text Julia, call Julia, don't even think about Julia right now. It's going to make you want to talk to her, and she'll continue to be mad. But do file a restraining order now, so it can help the situation. Let Julia trust you again." 

John was ready to break down crying, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He could've ruined their entire relationship if he did end up sleeping with her. He didn't really realize how lucky he got, she's only mad at him because he lied to her, and also because he was with another girl. He looked at Paul.

"What can I do to make her trust me again?" He asked him.

"Never do that again. You know she gets upset with you if she finds drugs and marijuana in the house. She trusted you with not smoking for years even when you would sneak one here and there. But you've always felt guilty and ended up being honest with her about it. If you go out, write down the time you promised her you'll be back, and be honest on where your going. Have Tyde or Troye go with you so if she asks them, they can say yes you were where you told her you would be. You know she can track you with her phone right?" 

"She can? That's actually not a bad idea.. I need to do that to the kids." 

"But John, that's besides the point. Please be honest with her from now on, or she won't ever trust you again." 

John nodded and understood what he needed to do. "I'll go to the court house and file a restraining order against Yoko. I won't lie anymore. Thanks Paulie." John hugged him tightly. Paul hugged him back, "You're welcome Johnny." He smiled. 

Once John and Paul said their goodbyes, John went down to the courthouse and filed a restraining order against Yoko. He then drove home afterwards and saw Julia's car sitting in the driveway. He breathed in and out, slowly getting out of the car and walking inside the house. Julia was seated on the couch, not turning to look at John. He walked into the kitchen and laid his head down on the counter, wishing he was dead. He felt the tension between him and his wife, and he hated it. There was never tension between them. He walked into the living room again, grabbing the newspaper he had read the morning before and seated himself on the same couch she was on. Tyde and Troye were seated on the other couch, sharing popcorn in a bowl. 

"Mum, dad, please talk to each other.." Tyde sighed and looked at them, breaking the silence.

Julia looked at John and simply said, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She then got up and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Yes mother.." John whispered and put his head into his hands. His wife then returned with a duffle bag and threw it at John. "Actually, go spend the night with that stalker, she really seems to love you. You seem to have more time for her than your own wife." Julia crossed her arms over her chest. 

Tyde's mouth dropped and looked at his dad. Troye started crying because he ran out of popcorn. 

John shook his head. "Did you get my text?"

"Which one? The one where you asked if we could meet up for lunch? I did but I ignored it." Julia was furious at him. 

"No love, I sent you another one. I explained to you that she was stalking us. I only hung out with her because I thought she would leave us alone..I just thought she wanted attention.." 

"John she wanted you! She wants you!" Julia started to break down crying, running upstairs to the bedroom. 

He got up and ran upstairs. "Julia..She's not going to get me." He said once he was in the bedroom with her. He rubbed her shoulders to reassure her. "I promise, I could care less about her. She's not even pretty." 

"What does she look like?" Julia asked him. John pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Yoko. Julia looked at John and her jaw dropped. 

"I'm not letting that witch take me away from you." Julia smiled and grabbed John's cheeks, kissing him softly. He kissed her back and smiled, hugging her. "I love you." 

"I love you too John." She kissed him back.


End file.
